


A detective full of lies

by iiC0ffeeCup



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mastermind Saihara Shuichi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiC0ffeeCup/pseuds/iiC0ffeeCup
Summary: "Upupupupu! Why are you so shocked? Did you not expect your own ally to be the culprit? Doesn't it just fill you with DESPAIR?"





	A detective full of lies

Tsumugi's execution was violent, to say the least, her head being chopped clean off her body. The last 5 survivors looked on as Tsumugi was being punished for the murder of Kokichi Ouma. It went silent after the punishment, to the point where you could hear a pin drop. Everyone was scared, whether they showed it or not. Well, not everybody. Shuichi glanced around, seeing the hopelessness on everyone's faces as the just watched their friend die right in front of their eyes. The sight was lovely to him, seeing them on the verge of insanity. This is just the type of killing game he wanted, one filled with complete chaos and bloodshed. The thought nearly made his mouth water, but he didn't show it of course. Soon, they'll know the horrible truth of their friend. But not now.

They all went in the elevator as an eerie silence filled it. Who would want to say anything? After what they just witnessed, the silence was the only option that would suit this moment. By the time they all got back, they immediately went to their rooms. Nobody said a word.

The next day, they all went to the table to have breakfast while evaluating the situation their in. It started as an awkward silence before turning into a discussion about coming up with ways to defeat the mastermind. Shuichi just watched on as they tried to figure out a way to end this killing game. It almost made him laugh. It's amusing to see them try to find something that isn't there. He couldn't wait to see the despair on their faces when they find out that Shuichi Saihara, the one that revealed the blackened every trial, the person they trusted as their friend, the guy that you could always go to with a problem, was actually the one behind this horrid killing game.

"You okay, Shuichi?"

Kaito Momota. Shuichi never thought be would've taken a liking to him while creating his character. Actually, to be honest, He thought he would be more of a nuisance than anything. But something made him come back to talk to him during free-time, something made him listen to his every word instead of just blocking him out. He just doesn't know what. And that annoys him greatly.

"A-ah, yeah, I'm fine. It's just yesterday's events stuck on my mind." Shuichi replied with his usual fake stutter.

"Nyeh, I bet it took a toll on all of us. It was a pretty gruesome way to go out."

"Guys! I know it was a horrible sight to see, but we must reach for the hope that lies beyond that, no matter how hard it seems!"

Everyone agreed with Kiibo, still trying desperately to hold onto hope. Shuichi had to hold back his gagging. Even the mention of the word hope sickened him. When Shuichi scanned the room, he could feel Maki's stare on him. When Shuichi noticed, she almost immediately looked away. Was she starting to find out? Before having the time to think about it. Breakfast was over and free-time began. Shuichi didn't know who to hang out with, considering that everyone was boring to him. Well, almost everyone. Shuichi still couldn't figure out why Kaito intrigued him, but he'll try to figure out later. Right now he'll just go hang out with the "ultimate Astronaut".

It went on the same as the past four times, him continuing his obviously fake story as Shuichi added in random shock moments to stay in character. But Kaito suddenly stopped and spaced out on Shuichi's now confused looking face. When Shuichi brought it up, he just sighed and looked at the ground.

"Hey, Shuichi, don't you just like someone to the point where you don't even know what to say to them?"

Shuichi didn't know how to respond to that question, so he just put on his shy act instead.

"W-What do you mean Kaito?"

"It's just, ugh,-" Kaito shook his head in order to figure out the right words for what he is trying to convey, "I've been feeling things around somebody here, and I don't know how to approach them about it."

"Do you mind me asking who it is? I-If you want to tell me of course!" Shuichi put up his hand to put emphasis on what he had said.

"I think I have a crush on Maki Roll"

...

**Pain.**

Pain is the only thing Shuichi could feel in his chest right now. But why? He's just some fictional character he created. So why? Why does he feel so hurt by what he just said?

"I don't know...It's just...I've been feeling a bit different around her, y'know? To the point where it gets unbearable. I just want to tell her how I feel, but I don't know how."

Shuichi ignored the aching of his chest and continued on with his Persona.

"I think you should just tell her, n-not that I know anything that comes to romance!" Shuichi looking away, giving his words a shy feeling to it.

"Yeah! I'll tell her tomorrow then! Thanks, Shuichi, you're the best sidekick a male could ask for!" Kaito put a hand on his shoulder with his usual wide smile. Shuichi smiled back, trying so hard not to stab him right then and there for what he just said. Of course, he should've expected it, seeing as he planned this outcome from the very beginning. But, for some reason, he still felt despair. He both hates it yet loves it at the same time. They both part ways as they walked to their rooms. Shuichi's face lacked any emotion as he opened the door to the room he is currently staying in. _It's gonna be a long night._

The next day they gathered for breakfast, only to realize Himiko was nowhere to be found. They all left and searched the entire school, only to find Himiko stabbed mercilessly, dry tear stains on her cheeks. After having time to investigate, the trial of Himiko's murder had begun.

"The culprit has to be Maki."

"W-What? That can't be, r-right Maki Roll?"

Maki was silent. She didn't have anything to say. What could she say? All the evidence points to her, even if she didn't do it. Refuting would be pointless.

"Maki, I'm going to look over this case one more time, okay?"

Maki, again, didn't say anything. But there was still one thing on her mind. Who was the actual culprit of Himiko's murder? 

She knew Kaito would never hurt anyone, and Kiibo was basically harmless. But Shuichi...

She always felt as if there was something about him that she didn't know yet, whether it be an unsaid past or a horrible truth, there had to be something beyond the person that is Shuichi Saihara. But the look in his eyes...is that... **pleasure?**

Nobody seemed to notice it except Maki, and she wonders how she never noticed it before. Was Shuichi...the mastermind? There's no way, right? There's no way somebody she trusted would actually be-

"And that's why the culprit is Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate Assassin!"

Maki came back to reality after Shuichi had finished explaining how she was the culprit. Everyone seemed to believe him, so she most likely couldn't change their minds.

"M-Maki Roll...why..?"

Kaito's heartbroken voiced almost nearly cry. The only thing she could do now show a sympathetic smile towards Kaito before being dragged off to her execution.

At this point, all the hope was gone. Nothing could give them hope after what had just happened. Despair was the only thing that existed. Shuichi thought this would be the perfect time to reveal himself. after all, what could they do? it's impossible for them to fight back. Well, actually, Kiibo could easily destroy the school if he wanted to. In hindsight, giving Kiibo those abilities were a horrible idea.

So, maybe, he just needed to get Kiibo out of the equation, since he was more than willing to sacrifice himself in the name of hope. Y'know, since he's "The Ultimate Hope Robot".

"I am going to sacrifice myself. Then you guys can get out of here."

Ah, perfect timing. He knew Kiibo would do this at some point, seeing that he was made to be that type of character.

"W-What? Kiibo-"

"It is fine, Shuichi. I want both of you to survive this killing game, and if that means I have to die in the process, then I am very much willing."

"But...Kiibo!"

Monokuma popped up out of nowhere, being the horrible machine he is.

"upupupupupupu! Did somebody say sacrifice?"

Kiibo nodded his head as he stepped forward, looking as if he was about to cry, even though no tears will come out.

"I did," Kiibo turned to face Shuichi and Kaito, "Goodbye, everyone."

And like the end of a horror movie, Kiibo was dragged to his execution. His wired were pulled out of him harshly, along with his head being ripped clean off his body. Kiibo's body fell to the ground with a loud bang. It was a truly gruesome sight.

It was silent for a couple minutes before room slowly erupted into psychotic laughter. Kaito swiftly looked over to his supposed friend, both shock and fear in his eyes.

Shuichi slowly looked up, looking entirely different from the Shuichi he once knew.

His right eye was a dark red, and under it was Monokuna right eye. The face he wore was horrifying. It was as if he had no soul. Kaito was horrified. This couldn't be his friend, it just couldn't.

" **Upupupupu!** Why are you so shocked? Did you not expect your own ally to be the culprit? Doesn't it just fill you with **DESPAIR?** "

More psychotic laughter can be heard from the Ultimate Despair. Kaito slowly backed up against a wall, Shuichi following him, to the point where he was backed up against a wall with nowhere else to run.

"W-Why? WHY? WHY SHUICHI? I TRUSTED YOU! I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU!" Kaito screamed, causing the blue-haired boy to somehow smile even wider.

"Because I ended up falling in love with you!~ That's why I decided to break the rules a tiny bit to get rid of that whore!~ So we can be together forever and ever and ever-spreading despair across the whole world!~" Shuichi was tracing shapes on Kaito's chest. Kaito, paralyzed in fear, didn't move a single muscle. What could he do? He was powerless. He was powerless against the boy who was once one of the people he could trust the most. He was broken. He was filled with despair. He wants to die. Anything to get rid of the pain he can't stop feeling.

"Oh?~ No response?~ I guess that means you DO want to spread despair with me!~ I love you so much Kaito-Chan!~ I'll love you forever and ever and ever!~" Shuichi then began to smother him in kisses, which felt like stings more than anything.

 

There was no point in fighting back.

There was no point in crying.

There was no point to anything anymore.

Because now, he's just a puppet.

And nothing more.

**Forever.**

**Author's Note:**

> Meh at first I liked it but I feel like the end is ehh
> 
> I wanted to try something different since I usually write fluff, and I honestly didn't think I would ever finish this.
> 
> Also I dunno why, but now I head-cannon Shuichi to be exactly like Kokichi when he is the mastermind (Like he pretends to be a normal rational person when pretending to be on everyone's side, but is super childish and psychotic when he is revealed to be the mastermind)
> 
> anyways hope you enjoyed this mess *shrug*


End file.
